Whip It, Hyde!
by rjones2818
Summary: Hyde decides to try to purge Gackt of his randyness!


Whip It, Hyde!

Title: Whip It, Hyde!

Author: rjones2818

Rating: PG-13/R (Gackt gets whipped!)

Pairings: HydexGackt, Gacktx several others mentioned!

Summary: Hyde hopes to purge Gackt's penchant for affairs.

Notes: Inspired by the infamous video of Gackt getting lashed (the ones with the mascots at the end).

-Begin Story-

Gackt stirred. The last thing he remembered was drinking some tea at Hyde's house, which didn't seem to be a problem since Megumi and child were visiting her mother that day. Gackt had gone over ostensibly to meet with Hyde about another movie project, although there were ulterior motives. And now, he seemed to be in a dark room with both arms and legs tied so that he was spread eagled while standing. There was a gag in his mouth, and his neck was in a neck brace so that he could not turn his head. He was shirtless, and the room was a bit on the cool side. There was no light.

Gackt heard a jiggle of a door handle, and there was a sliver of light as someone entered the room. That someone then lit a candle so that there was at least some light, although it was not a powerful candle. He heard the door close, and the other person in the room walked toward him.

"So, Gackt," Hyde's familiar voice had a hard edge to it, "It's not my fault what I'm going to do to you. It's yours." Hyde did not touch his lover, but he stood close enough that his breath came out and wafted over Gackt's shoulder blades. Gackt heard Hyde go to the back of the room and pick something up, part of which dragged along the floor. Gackt steeled himself, for he could guess what was going to happen.

CRACK

Hyde allowed his friend a warning, and then drew his arm back again.

CRACK

The leather of the whip bit into Gackt's back, leaving an ugly welt Gackt's body had stiffened with the blow, but no sound came from behind the gag.

"I can understand You. After all, I have Megumi and have to perform my husbandly duty with her, so I can allow for what you and You do."

CRACK

This lash landed right between Gackt's shoulder blades and broke the skin. Gackt gasped, but there was no other sound by the tied-up man.

"If it was only Nell, I could almost understand. After all, he is new to Job and you have to show him some affection, I suppose."

CRACK

This time, the blow was to Gackt's lower back, just above his pants. The blow caused Gackt to sag a bit, and a slight moan emanated from behind his gag.

"If it was only Ren, once again, I could understand. After all, you've been friends forever and he is so ungodly cute. I've been tempted to plow him, but I've resisted the temptation. Maybe I shouldn't have."

CRACK

Midback. Whimper.

"But ChaCha?"

CRACK

Left side by the lower ribs. A moan.

"Miyavi?"

CRACK

Right side by the lower ribs. A long whimper.

"Ju-Ken?"

CRACK

Midback again. A somewhat louder groan. Gackt's blood began to drip to the floor.

"Sugizo?"

CRACK

Between the shoulder blades. Gackt sounded like he was crying.

"Yoshiki?"

CRACK

Another between the shoulder blades. More crying.

"For God's sake, the Domoto brothers?"

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Gackt's knees gave out, and he hung only by his arms. He was still conscious, but the three shots had landed in three separate areas.

"That was just last week. And finally Megumi herself?"

CRACK

Gackt only flinched, but the last lash had not landed. He heard Hyde walk up behind him. When Hyde spoke, it was with his regularly good humored tone.

"At least that one allows me to get out of being married, if I want it to." Gackt then felt Hyde's tongue begin to run along the cuts on his back. With that, he faded out.

When he awoke, he was in his bed at home, face down. Hyde was tending to his wounds, as was You. He did not open his eyes, so he did not see what was happening, although every so often there was a sound suspiciously like kissing.

Hyde got up, and Gackt turned his head (at least as well as he could) toward his lover. Hyde smiled at him and said "I hope you learned you lesson. I've left the whip with You." Gackt shuddered slightly when he heard his bandmate chuckle. "I'll check in the day after tomorrow."

Gackt considered, and thought that it was best to go back to sleep, and so he did.


End file.
